Black and Blue (a Zendaya and Val fic)
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: Zendaya walks into rehearsals with a new bruise each day. But why? Can Val find out and help her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this story. If you've read my other story, you know I have a difficult time incorporating Zendaya's parents into the mix. This one is no different, sadly. In this story she will have and abusive uncle and you'll have to read for the rest!)

Zendaya's POV

I pushed myself back into the corner of my room as my uncle took another swing at me. He missed me by about an inch. That's good because a bruise was already forming on my cheek bone. I have lived with my uncle for a while now, since my parents and I don't talk much anymore. It's three weeks into Dancing With the Stars, and the beatings are just getting worse. Soon, people will start to notice. Val will start to notice. Val and I have been secretly dating since before the season even started. We just couldn't deny it. We tried so hard, him more than me, but it just didn't work. But we could hide our emotions on camera. That is what was important.

"You are such an insult to me! You are ugly, stupid, and you have no ability to dance!"

That last one shattered my heart? Can I really not dance? But, that's why I was brought together with Val, wasn't it? He always tells me I can dance. But what if he's lying?

"I don't know how you've lasted on the show this long! You are awful! I'm surprised Val hasn't just quit working with you! You are a miserable failure!"

He swung at me again, this time hitting me right on the jaw. I gasped in pain.

"Please leave," I begged.

"Leave! Huh? Is that what you said? I'm gonna show you-"

Then his phone rang. I sighed in relief.

"Rob? Oh hey man! Drinks at your place? When? Now? Yeah I'll be there! I'm not busy here or anything." As he said that he sneered at me. Then he turned and walked out of my door. About 30 seconds later I heard the front door slam. Thank goodness.

I went to my bathroom to check out the most recent damage. I was right, there was a bruise forming right on my cheekbone. How was I going to explain that one to Val?

Speaking of Val, I checked the time. Oh! Rehearsal starts at 2:00 and its 1:40! Val will KILL me if I'm late! I grab my keys off the counter an run into my car.

Val's POV

I look at the clock on the wall. 2:10. Where is my little Z? She's been acting very odd lately. She's really tired, and just not her spunky, Zendaya self. I'm worried about her. Really worried.

As I sat their staring off into space, the door burst open and in came a breathless Zendaya!

"Little Z! There you are babe! Where have you b-"

I stopped as I saw her swollen cheek.

"Oh my little Z. What happened?" I asked as I gently inspected the bruise.

"Well you know me, clumsy Z. I tripped on the stairs outside my house and fell on the side walk. But it's nothing, really," she said, sending me one if her killer smiles.

But then I realized; she doesn't have stairs outside of her house.


	2. All Alone

Zendayas POV

My uncle has been gone for two days. I've loved it. I know it's awful, but I almost wish he was dead.

I think val knows I was lying about this bruise. I guess I don't get my lying from my uncle.

My phone vibrates. A text from Val.

"Pizza? Me n you? Wanna come Z?"

I grinned.

"Pass up pizza? No way! Of course!"

"Meet me at Pizza Central in 30?'

"You gotta deal ;)"

I hopped up from bed and picked out some clothes. The great thing about Val is that I know I can wear anything and he still thinks I'm beautiful. It's perfect.

I finally pick my black sequined shorts and my shirt that says, "You Know You Love Me," on the front and, "Don't Stare Too Long," on the back.

I applied some makeup and straightened my hair, then grabbed my keys.

Val's POV

I'm sitting at our table at Pizza Central. I glance up every time the door opens hoping it'll be Zendaya. But every time it's just some stranger.

*ding*

The door swings open and in rushes a beautiful Zendaya. I notice she is wearing her sequined shorts, which show off her every curve, and her, "You Know You Love Me" shirt. I smirked. Only she would wear a shirt that expressed my feelings.

She sees me and sends one if here electrifying smiles. She prances over.

"OMG it's val!" She giggles. She always plays this act, pretending she is one lucky person getting some time with me.

"Da-ang you guys! It be zendaya!"

She laughs and sits down. I'm glad to see she finally looks happy again.

Zendaya s POV

"Mmm that pizza was zendaya-licious!" I said.

Val smiled. "And at a val-uable price!"

I laughed at his sad attempt at a joke.

I placed my hand over his. "Val, honey. Please don't quit your day job to become a comedian. It'll never work." I smiled.

He looked hurt. "We'll I think I'll be leaving right now!" He says a he gets up.

"Oh val I'm sorry I was just kidding!"

"Gotcha!"

"Oh you jerk! Not even funny!" I said, though I couldn't contain my laughter.

"You know you love me."

"Maybe," I grinned. "I'm gonna go to the restroom, ill be back my little comedian."

"Okay, but don't be too long. A comedian needs his audience."

Val's POV

As zendaya walked off I read the back of her shirt. It said, "don't look too long."

Funny. I caught myself doing just that.

Zendayas POV

As I stepped out of the restroom an icy cold hand gripped my arm. I turned around and saw my uncles evil face.

He was back.

And he found me.


	3. Save Me

Zendayas POV

My uncles hand squeezed my wrist, cutting off the circulation.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"The better question is what are YOU doing here?"

"I'm with val. Please let go," I pleaded as my wrist was burning.

"Oh I'm gonna hurt you worse than this when we get home."

"Actually," I heard Val's voice say," she'll be coming home with me."

Val's POV

I smirked as zendayas uncles eyes widened.

I had only met the man once, but I was suspicious of him even then. I just blamed it in my protectiveness towards zendaya.

But now, I realized what- or who in this case- was giving zendaya those bruises.

I wanted to give him a few of his own, but for zendayas sake I just grabbed her hand and walked out of the building.

"Val."

"Hmmmm," I said to zendaya.

"Thank you," she said as she leans her cheek onto my chest.

"Anything for you z."

She smiled.

"So, is there anything we need to pick up at your house?"

"Yes, but can we wait until my uncle goes drinking tonight?"

"Drinking tonight? He already looked pretty drunk."

"That's my uncle for you. Party all day and party all night. Plus leave a few breaks in there for him to hit his punching bag."

"You?"

"Always," she said.

I hated him.

Thoughts?


	4. Followed

Zendayas POV

I sat on Val's couch, soaking in the days events. Val sat down next to me, and handed me a coke.

"Thank you," I said to him, with an affectionate smile.

"Zendayachka?" He asked.

"Yes?" His look worried me.

"How long?"

I thought about trying to drag this conversation out, but val knew I understood his question.

"Since I was five."

He grimaced and shook his head. I realized that he was the only one who knew about this. The only one I trusted with my life.

"I want you to stay here with Maks and I. Can you do that Z? I won't force you, but-"

"Oh please val! Please let me stay!" I said while I hugged him and buried my head into his chest.

He patted my back.

"You can stay with me as long as you want. I love you with all my heart. If I had known-"

"Val, sweetie, no one knows. I just couldn't tell anyone. And I didn't want to burden you with my troubles."

His eyes widened. "Burden me? Zendaya! You are the love of my life. You can tell me anything. You can trust me with every single aspect of your life, no matter how big or small. Promise me you'll tell me things like this. Please."

I smiled. I truly loved him.

"I promise," I said.

And I actually meant it.

Thoughts? Sorry a pretty boring chapter. I'm trying to update all my stories, so enjoy!


	5. All By Myself

Val's POV

'I need to go get some groceries,' I think to myself as I look around in the kitchen.

I glance back over at Zendaya, who is napping on the couch.

I walk over to you. "Zendaya?"

"Mmm?" She says, her eyes opening a little.

"I'm going to go to the store and get some food. Would you like to come, or stay her and sleep?"

"Sleeeppp," she mumbles, her eyes closing back.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Maks should be here in about half an hour," I said.

"Kayyy," she whispered.

I walked to the counter, grabbed my keys and wallet, glanced back at the sleeping Zendaya, and softly closed the door.

Zendayas POV (About 20 minutes later)

I slowly woke up from my sleep. I yawned and opened my eyes. I was frightened for a moment, but then I grinned as I realized where I was.

I sat up and stretched. I swung my legs off the couch and made a move to stand up.

That's when I saw him.

My uncle.

"Why hello there sleepyhead."

"H-how did you find me?" I stammered.

He got up. He roughly grabbed my chin and jerked it up towards him.

"Now you didn't think I would let my FAVORITE niece out if my sight, did you?"

I sucked in a breath of air. What was he going to do to me?

He jerked my head up more and pulled my hair down.

"O-ow! That hurts! Please stop!"

He let go and slapped me.

The power behind his hand sent me flying to the floor.

He continued to beat me for what seemed like an eternity.

Maks POV

I honked my horn at the people in front of me. I hated traffic.

I looked down at the clock. It was twenty minutes after I was supposed to arrive home.

Val was going to kill me.

I hit the gas as the traffic finally started moving.

*A Few Minutes Later*

I pulled into my parking space.

As I stepped out of my car, the hook that connected my keys broke. Keys fell all over the pavement.

"Dang it," I said under my breath.

I got on my knees and picked up the keys.

After I got them all collected I walked to the door and unlocked it (thank goodness I had the apartment key marked).

I walked in and said,"Hey Zendaya! Woke up from your- Oh my God!"

Zendaya was on the floor, laying in a pool if blood, her skin painted in black and blue.

Words were written out on the floor in her blood.

"AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP HER SAFE. SHE WILL NEVER BE SAFE."


End file.
